Accidentally in Love
by Jane Malfoy-028
Summary: ¿Que pasa si Draco y sus amigos se comportan como hombres babosos, que utilizan a las mujeres? ¿Y si hacen una apuesta y Draco debe terminar acostándose con Ginny Weasley? ¿Como hará, si ella lo odia? La cruel realidad: Draco Malfoy ya no es el principe s


**_ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE_ **

**CAPITULO I:**

_**Mad World: La cruel realidad **_

_§------------§ _

_Quiero saber cual es la verdad, cual es la realidad y creer que nada empezó. Sonríes, es un mundo inconscientemente asqueroso... creí que yo era tu mundo, y acabo de darme cuenta, que la cruel realidad ha tocado a tu puerta, y has decidido abrirle. Olvídate de aquella sonrisa, vive tu vida miserable y ojalá que algún día descubras que lo más maravilloso de la vida, es aprender a amar y a ser amado. _

_§-------------§_

-Oye Draco. Despiértate-lo llamó Blaise Zabini, un chico alto y moreno, con ojos cafés y una sonrisa cautivadora, que zarandeaba el cuerpo desnudo de su mejor amigo (N/A: No es homosexual)

-¿Qué quieres Blaise¿No ves que estoy cansado?-dijo mirando significativamente a la muchacha dormida que reposaba a su lado.

-Pues, no sé si recordarás que hoy es sábado. Hay salida a Hogsmeade. Las chicas usan pollera porque hace mucho calor y remera muy escotada. Además, según Dominik hay una muchacha que tiene unas piernas...-agitó su mano abanicándose.

Draco sonrió con un deje de malicia y se levantó, mientras Blaise salía de la habitación. El portazo que pegó el muchacho despertó a la acompañante del rubio.

-Draco¿Qué sucede?-exclamó desperezándose.

-Lo siento preciosa, debo irme-dijo él colocándose un jean-Si te necesito, volveré a llamarte.

Y salió por la puerta arreglándose un poco el cabello. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue el grito ahogado y tardío de la muchacha, que seguramente lloraba desconsoladamente.

"TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY"-oyó que le gritaba ella.

Él ni se inmutó. Había vivido tantas veces aquella situación que le daba igual. Amaba ser así y nunca dejaría de serlo. Vivía sus noches de placer gustoso y luego de saborearlas, las botaba como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Para él, las mujeres eran tan solo como un suculento plato fino y él, estaba dispuesto a probar los más exquisitos. Si eran de su agrado, a veces repetía.

Desabrochó el último botón de su camisa para parecer más atractivo: le esperaba un largo día de "selección" en Hogsmeade, y deseaba que llegara la noche para saber quien sería la afortunada.

Dominik y Blaise charlaban animadamente, mientras el último sonreía a veces a alguna muchacha.

Se podía decir que había elegido a sus camaradas perfectos. Blaise era como él, solo que trataba muy bien a las mujeres y guardaba un pequeño espacio antes de acostarse con ellas, para "enamorarlas". Dominik, en cambio, era un poco más reservado con las mujeres, aunque había tentaciones que no podía resistir. Sus noviazgos solían durar un poco más. Se podía decir que era un poco más maduro que los otros dos. Tenía el cabello negro azulado, bastante largo, y ojos azules. Ganarse una sonrisa de él era un trabajo muy arduo, porque generalmente era muy serio.

-Vámonos antes que Parkinson vuelva a buscar a Draco y lo encuentre-exclamó el muchacho subiendo a uno de los últimos carruajes. Antes que los threasals comenzaran su marcha, la puerta se abrió.

-Vamos aquí, Chris. No pienso compartir el carruaje con los idiotas de Dawson y Newel-exclamó una muchacha pelirroja que acababa de subir.

Miró a sus acompañantes y abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Hubiera preferido ir con ellos. Creo que algo aquí apesta-agregó.

-No pienso bajarme ya, Gin. Este es el último carruaje. Y todo esto es culpa tuya por andar en las noches con cualquiera.

-Ya cállate-dijo cohibida la pelirroja, olvidándose que tres muchachos las observaban con cara burlona- Sube y no sigas hablando que empezaré a hablar de todos los novios que tuviste y tus desapariciones misteriosas.

-Perdón, pero la que dejó de ser virgen primero fuiste tú-exclamó su amiga.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No es mi culpa que...

-Vamos, Weasley sigue siendo una tierna virgencita.

-Este cuerpo, huroncito estéril, seguramente tuvo mejor relaciones que tú.

Los carruajes avanzaron produciendo que ellas decidieran callarse y sentarse.

-¿Qué miran ustedes¿Acaso se les perdió algo?-preguntó con un deje de asco en su mirada, hacia los muchachos.

-Creo que se me perdieron los ojos en ti-exclamó seductoramente Blaise, embobado.

-Mira Zabini, ahórrate los discursitos idiotas. No pienso terminar en tu cama, ni que mi nombre figure en tu lista-respondió Christinne Davies, la mejor amiga de Ginny. Llevaba una remera azul ajustada, con breteles y la espalda descubierta. Llevaba un pantalón de jean con una flor cuyo tallo continuaba en la remera. Su figura esbelta estaba cubierta gran parte con su suave pelo lacio oscuro. Su piel pálida y sus ojos claros le hacían ver los brazos torneados y los labios rojos, más seductores.

Blaise suspiró embobado. Dominik, en cambio, se quedó mirando a Ginny. Llevaba una pollera muy corta negra, y una camisa azul terriblemente escotada, que combinaba con sus ojos. Los cabellos de fuego ya le llegaban a la cintura, pero se veían muy seductores en aquel rodete.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, que le molestó muchísimo a Chris.

-Estoy aburrida-exclamó ella.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Faltan diez minutos todavía para llegar. Y la compañía no es la ideal. Prefiero hablar con un hipogrifo antes que con ellos. Habría menos posibilidades de que me mordiera.

-Discúlpame Weasley, pero si no hablamos con ustedes es porque son poco interesantes.

-No, espera Chris¿No te habrás olvidado de hacer la reverencia cuando entramos, verdad?-exclamó la pelirroja sarcásticamente- Salve a los reyes del mundo, no merecemos ni hablar con ustedes¿No es cierto huroncito?

-¿Por qué no te callas comadreja?-sugirió Malfoy en tono de amenaza.

-Ya basta. Ginny, por favor. No tengo ganas de pelear y después tengo que aguantarlos todo el maldito día escuchando sus palabrotas. Ya es suficiente con que me hagan participar de sus jueguitos estúpidos.

-Lo siento Dominik. Pero realmente son unos enfermos.

El muchacho asintió para sorpresa de Draco y Blaise.

Cinco minutos después, bajaron de los carruajes sin despedirse. Las chicas caminaron, alejándose con estilo. Blaise se quedó mirando a Chris.

-Dios¿Cómo es posible que se me haya escapado esa chica? Un momento-dijo segundos después-¿Quién es él?

-Al parecer, te ganaron de mano-sonrió Draco-Si, parece que es muy amigo de ella, muy amigo.

Chris se había detenido a saludar muy afectuosamente a un muchacho que le sonreía animadamente y le tomaba de la mano.

-No me importa. Me acostaré con esa chica aunque me cueste tres meses.

-Jajajaja-rió estridente Dominik-Yo la conozco y créeme, tu estás en su lista negra. Si logras hacer que se acueste contigo te castrará.

-Vamos, antes que se acueste con esa chica, yo terminaré enamorado de Potter.

-¿Qué me apuestas a que lo logro en menos de tres meses?

Draco rió.

-De acuerdo. Si yo gano me regalas la pluma vuelapluma que cambia de colores-exclamó el rubio.

Blaise lo pensó bien. Si llegaba a perder... perdería uno de los tesoros más sagrados que tenía: la pluma vuelapluma de oro que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños, y ya no era fácil conseguirlas. Pero no podía acobardarse.

-Está bien-le dio la mano a su amigo- pero si tu pierdes tendrás que acostarte con la pelirroja.

-¿QUÉ!-exclamaron al unísono Draco y Dominik.

-Lo que escucharon. ¿Apuestas o eres cobarde?

-Claro que apuesto.

Dominik los miró receloso y no habló en todo el camino. Pasaron por Honeydukes, compraron caramelos y dulces, pasaron por una tienda de Quidditch, y por último, luego de cansarse de caminar, Blaise vio que Chris se dirigía hacia las Tres escobas, entonces aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Pero¿Y la selección?

-Vamos Dominik, ver esto será sensacional. Nos reiremos como nunca-le dijo Draco a su amigo.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa cercana. Ginny y Christinne charlaban animadamente con dos muchachos: el que flirteaba con "la presa de Blaise" (según él decía) y uno que sonreía y miraba con entusiasmo a la pelirroja.

-¿Quién será ese que acompaña a Weasley?-preguntó Dominik.

-No tengo idea, pero no me interesa saberlo, después de todo, cuando consiga mi pluma vuelapluma, dejará de importarme esa comadreja.

-¿Hola? Eres Draco Malfoy-lo despertó su amigo-¿Desde cuando te ha interesado una pelirroja pecosa?

El rubio meditó la respuesta.

-Es cierto. Aunque no se puede ignorar que tiene muy buen cuerpo.

Dominik no contestó. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Blaise y lo encontró charlando con una camarera. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a la mesa radiante.

-¿Eres idiota o lo haces a propósito? Si Davies te ve flirteando con otra chica te odiará más.

-Cálmate Draco, y observa.

La camarera tomó una cerveza de mantequilla y la depositó en la mesa de las chicas.

-Cortesía para la señorita, de un tal... ¿Blaise?

La morena miró hacia su derecha y vio que Zabini la saludaba con la mano. Tomó la botella y la llevó hacia una mesa donde había tres muchachos sentados que conversaban muy animadamente. La saludaron de una forma algo… femenina. Blaise abrió mucho los ojos, mientras ella lo señalaba y dejaba la botella en su mesa. Los tres le tiraron un beso y él se escondió debajo de la mesa.

Dominik sonrió mientras Draco se atajaba el estómago con las manos de tanto carcajearse.

Esa noche, en la Sala Común, Draco todavía seguía riendo.

-Blaise, no sé si esa chica, pero creo que a otros vas a encontrar en tu cama seguro.

-Ya basta Draco, no fue nada gracioso.

-Claro que lo fue. No puedo esperar para utilizar mi pluma vuelapluma.

Blaise se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca alguien le había traído tantos problemas. Meditó sus opciones: todavía tenía demasiados trucos bajo la manga, él sabía muy bien que con sus irresistibles encantos tarde o temprano caería rendida a sus pies.

_§----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§_

Bueno, un nuevo intento de fic. No sé si les habrá gustado, para la próxima, veremos un poco menos de crueldad en los personajes.

La conquista de Blaise.

Harry, Ron y Hermione¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley. ¿Qué tan bajo pueden caer para salvar su orgullo?

Dominik y una sorpresa. Nuevos personajes, entre ellos, una Slytherin rubia llamada Pansy Parkinson.

**Bonus:**

-¿Que haces en mi cama, Weasley?

-¿Que parece que estoy haciendo¿Jugando a las escondidas?

-No te quiero encima.

-Wow, que extraña coincidencia. ¿Pero sabes qué? Solo quería venir a desearte buenas noches y ahora me doy cuenta que no vale la pena ni un poco, y que realmente no vine para nada. Debería haberme dado cuenta que eras tan cretino, rudo, frío, bastardo, cerdo, egoísta, malnacido, una mier...

Los labios de Draco silenciaron los de Ginny, con un tierno beso. Pronto, se olvidaron donde estaban, como habían llegado y quien eran.

-Que descanses bien, pelirroja, ojalá sueñes conmigo-dijo el rubio tirándole un besito.

-Buenas noches Draco.

Y se dio vuelta en la cama, no sin antes cerrar las cortinas verdes,con dibujitos de serpientes, y abrazar a su novio.


End file.
